The Hot Spot : A Story of a Twister Game
by losttoxichope
Summary: Avalanche plays a game of twister. What happens when Cloud gets tangled with Tifa and Vincent is entwinded with Yuffie and Barret with. . . Cid? Just read to find out. Quick Read!


"This would make a nice cup holder Tifa"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY CLOUD!!!!!**" Tifa yelled, trying to keep her balance, not that Cloud was helping any.

"Would you hurry up there Cid, I'm not exactly enjoying the view back here..." Vincent said in his baritone voice. Cloud turned his head slightly to give Vincent a dirty look then diverted his eyes back to Tifa and her cupholdera, really unable to look any where else in his position.

"Yuffie, left foooooot onnn..." Cid said as he secretly stopped the arrow on green.

"Green." he smirked knowing what kind of position it would undoubtedly lead to.

Yuffie struggled to move her left foot to green which inevitably lead her to a compromising position over Vincent. They were all basically in one questionable, tangled mess.

"Yuffie, is that your hand on my ass?" Vincent asked.

"Oops no that's mine, wrong person sorry..." Cloud said as he quickly moved his hand. Vincent slapped Cloud on the face.

"**What the hell!**"

"Get your hand off my ass!"

"It's not me!"

"Oh sorry." Cid said. "Thought you were Yuffie" Cid said as he winked at her.

"Eww Old Man!!" came Yuffie's reply.

"Just spin the damn board!" Tifa yelled trying to get into a more comfortable position trying not to knock Cloud unconscious with her knockers.

"Right hand red"

Cloud tried to reach over Tifa because Vincent's legs were blocking him from going under. He tried stretching out his hand but he knew he wouldn't be able to reach without resting his upper body on hers.

Tifa just looked at him, almost shocked by, but, quite please with his decision to go on top of her.

"Anything to win right?" Cloud said, smirking. Tifa could only blush as a response.

"All right Tifa, right hand blue."

Looking to see if there were any blue spots near her, the only free one was right near Vincent, and I mean pretty damn close to him.

She slowly moved from under Cloud, sliding down his body to get out fro under him, lingering a little, almost teasing him with her body against his.

"Oh boy . . ." she thought to herself as she placed her right hand on blue.

Cloud's eyebrows furled as he noticed Tifa's face right in Vincent's crotch. Red walked into the room, suddenly amused by the sight before him. _'What the hell are these people doing? But just look at Cloud'_ Red said to himself. Jealousy was apparent on Cloud's face.

"What's the matter Cloud? You're not jealous are ya?" Red said, taking pleasure in Cloud's face.

"What! Me? I..I?" Cloud said but shut up quickly.

Yuffie's voice suddenly jumped in, "Cloud, why is your face all red? You kind of match Red over there."

Cloud just eyed her furiously.

"I kind of get the feeling you ARE jealous of Vinnie over there." she chimed in again ignoring the glare he was giving her.

Cait Siths voice suddenly echoed "Cloud's Jealous!!! Clouds Jealous!! Cloud is soooooooo Jealous!!"

"Shut it will you!" Cloud echoed

Cid started laughing at the distressed Cloud.

"Not to ruin this great time but my face is still stuck down in Vincent's crotch, may we move this along?" Tifa said.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with my crotch?" Vincent asked Tifa.

Tifa looked shocked and could feel her face warm a little , " Uh, no just, uh this isn't very comfortable" she said hesitantly

Vincent did a 'hmpf'.

"What's wrong Vincent man, feeling slightly offended?" an obnoxiously loud voiced barked. Barrett had just barged in through the door.

"No, I don't see anything wrong with your crotch." He heard a bubbly voice say as he felt his package being fondled by a certain ninja's face.

"Can you please get out of my crotch?" he said to her.

Yuffie looked offended. "**You don't mind that Tifa's down there**!" she said angrily and she nudged his package once again.

"Well, a) she doesn't have a choice in the matter b)she isn't nudging the crap out of my dick c) it's very amusing watching Cloud cry about it over there." he concluded.

Cid, Barrett and Red started laughing and Cloud just his now bright red face, let his head drop down.

Suddenly Barrett's voice shot through the air again "Somehow I find this would be more amusing if they have to jam to one of my beats while doing this."

All of them shot death glares at him.

Cait Sith's echoed "Jam to his beats, Jam to his beats, Jam real, real hard!!"

Barrett's finger hit the play button on the stereo leaving the song "Get Low" by the East Side Boys and Lil John, to pump through the already thick air.

Vincent and Cloud were already trying to suppress their sexual tension and the damn song wasn't helping any. Both Barrett and Cid hovered over the board, examining the current positions of the tangled mess on the twister mat. They both looked at each other, placing the arrow on "left hand red".

"Oh Yuffie . . ." Cid said.

Yuffie banked her options and went for the most appealing hot spot, yeah you know, the one nearest to Vincent and his cash and prizes. She slid half her body under Vincent's leg, just enough to touch the red spot and also make a wall between Tifa and Vincent's pried possessions. Of course, Yuffie forcefully shoved herself in between, causing Tifa to arch her back in the most uncomfortable position, which ended up lifted Cloud up with her ass since he was half on top of her, not that Cloud really minded, no, not at all.

"Hey could you hurry it up? I don't know how much more of this I can take." Cloud said, and it wasn't the game Cloud was talking about. Barrett sensing this decided to make this more interesting.

"Cloud . . . left foot green." Cid said, as Barrett stopped the arrow of the board.

Cloud ended up right side facing Tifa's quite curvaceous ass.

A few more rounds were played, none of them choosing to give in despite the rigged moves from Barrett and Cid on the sidelines accompanied by Red's and Cait Siths comments about how Yuffie wants Vincent's package and how Cloud, the man who beat Sephiroth, found himself in a complete mess around Tifa (and her assets). To be honest, Cid and Barrett were having themselves a good ol' time.

At this point no one could tell who's hand was who's or any body part for that matter, except Tifa but who could mistake her c'mon!

Tifa's turn came up and she found herself turning around completely, reaching out for the empty yellow spot next to Cloud's head. As soon as she placed her hand on the spot, she looked down only to realize her face was barely an inch away from Cloud's, her body being supported by his own. Cloud could feel her soft breath upon his face, tormenting him. She stared into his eyes, and Cloud could feel her hair fall to the side of his face. Oh, it smelled so good to him, he could feel himself rise, Tifa simply smirked as she felt him on her thigh.

"So uh, fun game huh?" Cloud said, mentally kicking himself for not coming up with a more slick comment for their situation.

She brought her lips to Cloud's ear. "Yeah, I'm having tons of fun." Cloud could feel her tease him, the feel of her breath In his ear was enough to make him shutter much to Tifa's content.

"Ohhhh baby, Cloud's gonna be scoring more than twiaster game tonight!" Cait Siths yelled loud and obnoxiously.

"You know your loud and obnoxious?" Red said shaking his head.

"What did you say?!" Cait Siths snapped.

"You heard me!"

Before he could stop him, Cait Siths began to attack Red's head, chewing it ferociously.

"AHHHHH! Get off my friggen head!" Red yelled.

As Red and Cait Siths flailed around in the background, it was Vincent's turn.

"Left food blue."

Vincent seeing an open spot, slowly yet gracefully lifted his leg over Yuffie's head, she was surely enjoying the new wide view, and slid it under Yuffie's leg to reach blue. Yuffie looked at him rather puzzled but quite ecstatic. Vincent simply cocked and eyebrow and a slight smirk appeared on his lips, although Yuffie thought she was seeing things.

"Yuffie, left hand green."

"Oh man...uh..." Yuffie said as she stretched out her hand, she extended her fingers to their full length as she balanced her body on one arm that began to shake a she held herself over Vincent.

"Just a little closer." she said to herself. She suddenly felt her arm buckle from under her and she collapsed on top of Vincent, who's legs kicked Tifa's legs from under her, who then caused Cloud to fall from under her. Before he knew what was going on, Cloud could feel a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. He stared wide eyed at Tifa who was staring wide eyed back at him. After a second or two, she slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips harder against Cloud's. Cloud returned the kiss, more passionately then before. Tifa ran her hand through Cloud's hair as Cloud placed one hand on her lower back, his other hand caressing her anywhere he could as the kiss grew more intense.

Barrett and Cid stared wide eyed and jaws dropped at the sight before them. Red and Cait Siths were to busy yelling and running in circles to notice.

Yuffie stopped herself barley an inch from Vincent's face. Embarrassed by her clumsiness, she tried to get up but strangely felt a hand gripping her ass. She turned to look at Vincent. He cocked an eyebrow and she felt his grip tighten and loosen , and oh, how she enjoyed it.

"Vincent, are you groping my ass?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vincent smirked. Yuffie smiled and move a strand of hair from his face, not missing the chance to caress his cheek as she did so.

Cloud and Tifa separated to catch their breath.

"So...you wanna get out of here?" Cloud said bringing a hand to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You read my mind, but first things first. Hey boys, guess who's up?"

"HUH!?" Barrett and Cid said in unison as Tifa pointed to the mat.

After an hour of laughing at Barrett and Cid play Twister to "Bicycle Race" by Queen, they were quite content with the tangled mess the tanged mess they managed to get themselves into.

"Shall we?" Tifa said. Cloud kissed her sweetly and together they left, went up the stairs, took a left, shut the door, and locked it.

Yuffie smiled when she then felt a hand slide into her own, gripping it tightly. She looked up to meet eyes with Vincent. He smiled, sincerely, sweetly, lovingly at her. Together, hand in hand they left, happy to be with each other.

"Uh hey come back!!" Cid yelled.

"This is all your fault!" Barrett yelled, knocking the toothpick out of Cid's mouth.

"My fault!? This was you and your "Get Low" crap!" Cid yelled

"Hey what are you calling crap, you crap face!" Barrett yelled.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

"Hey Barrett?"

"What?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"I hate you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

And that as they say is that folks. Ok so this was just written by me it was a combination between myself and ladyhimura who were up way too late one night and watching too much advent children Sorry everyone seems so out of character but I'm allowed to have fun aren't I? Anyway, I know this was posted on a different name, but neither of us use that so I am posting it under my name. And umm yeah, so I hope you enjoy, for those of you you may have already read this I apologize. But anyway until the next story.

Oh and for the whole Cait sith chewing on red's head it was entirely inspired from rurouni kenshin for those of you that have seen it, you know when little yahiko chews on sano. Just thought id let you know!


End file.
